The Truth
by Maxie1514
Summary: This story is about the Gang's life back at home. Jackson, Abby, Taylor and Ian have a band. this story was not written by me.
1. New Years Eve 05

**Chapter 1- New Years Eve 05**

"What does New Years have to do with it?" argues Abby.

"Well DUH!" replies Taylor. "On new years, all the good musical groups get on TV. We can get some publicity!"

"Better hurry up. Its already 2 pm!" Ian reminds them.

"Good point. Oh, we can do it!" says Taylor cheerfully.

Melissa is sitting across the room, drinking punch and watching the group with interest. Daley and Nathan sitting next to her, talking. Taylor, Jackson, Abby and Ian are talking to the dj. Taylor turns around, pumps her fist and says, "yeses!"

At Hartwell's New Years Eve dance, Melissa is in the bathroom and Nathan is dancing with Daley. Mel comes out, sees the two, and starts laughing. "Did I miss something?" she gasps, catching her breath.

Suddenly, Jackson, Taylor, Abby and Ian walk onstage and set up their instruments. (Abby-drums, Ian-guitar, Jackson-also guitar, Taylor-her mic.) they begin playing.

_Uh-oh_

_There you go again, talkin' senamatic_

_Yeah, you_

_You're charming, got everybody star-stuck_

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_for the obvious instead of me_

_So get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_and I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end we'd be laughin'_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the name_

_Play the happy song_

They played the last note and everyone clapped.

"That was the KraZ Kat Ladiez with If We Were a Movie, their hit song. Here is I Won't Stand Alone," announced the DJ.

_It's just another morning glory_

_Just another turn on this wild ride_

Another chapter in the story 

_But I can't hide the way I feel inside_

_Cause i'm a stranger in a strange land_

_I'm a million miles from my home_

_And if I have to take my last stand_

_Well I won't stand-alone_

_I won't stand-alone_

Melissa is very impressed with this, and Jackson smiles at her. _am I dreaming_? She wonders.

**Now press the purple button!**

**This story was not written by me (Maxie1514) it was written by a person who doesn't have an account but would like to be called Mjmoomoo. If you have any suggestions please e-mail me or review.**

**MJmoomoo will update after 4 reviews!**


	2. Dances and seizures

**chapter title: dances and seizures**

**disclaimer: if i owned flight 29 down i would be a trillionaire**

Melissa and Taylor are having a breakdancing contest as nathan and daley are still dancing. Taylor gets up and says mockingly, "beat that!" 

Mel lies down on her back and starts spinning around in circles. Taylor snickers and walks away. Suddenly Jackson walks by and says, "are you all right?" 

" I uh...I was...Uh...Breakdancing." she stammers, getting to her feet. 

" Oh, that's good. For a second I thought you were having a seizure or something. I panicked." he smiled. they both laughed. 

"Come on." nathan whispered. "Let's go." 

"Yeah. good idea." agreed daley. 

"I've never been a very good dancer either." 

"Ya i know. My feet hurt." Mel joked. 

"sorry." replied Jackson. "Want to try again?" 

He didn't even realize what he was saying until after he had said it. 

"Umm...Okay?" said Mel uncertainly. He took her hand 

TEN! NINE! EIGHT! 

before they knew it, the countdown had begun. Everyone was screaming, so the two joined in. "FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" 

_It's now or never, man. Ya may as well do it now._ Jackson thought. And then, the unthinkable happened. 

**AN: Oohhh...scary music! Its a cliffhanger! I'm the only one who knows what will happen...unless I get 10 reviews by tomorrow. Speed Reviews mean Speed Updates! DOUBLE the chapters if I get double the reviews by tomorrow. I promise more fluff next time...unless you don't want it. **

**MJmoomoo**


	3. Lauren

title: Lauren

Just then, he took Mel out of the room, to a place only he knew of. "Mel," he began. "you've been acting really weird lately. What's up?"

"I uh, well, i kinda thought that you liked taylor. i saw you guys together." she replied softly.

"Those times, well, they were nothing. I realized that i only liked taylor because she reminds me of my cousin Lauren. She has a side, Mel. I think I'm the only one who knows."

"But that doesn't explain why-"

"Lauren was awesome." he cut her off. "We had a treehouse with an Xbox in it. Actually you and i are the only ones besides her that know about it."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying that taylor means nothing but the sister i never had. There is someone else who means more than that."

"Who?" she asked.

"You."

Mel was speechless at first. then she flung her arms around him. he kissed her. they broke apart and she smiled. "me too," she said.

"Jackson!" called Nathan.

"We better go." he told her.

"Yeah, let's not tell anyone about this."

"okay."

"Jackson get out here! there's someone here to see you!" called Daley.

"Is it a CDSS guy?" he asked.

"Uh no. Its a girl." confused, Jackson walked out of the room. Melissa followed him.

"Oh. My. Gosh." he said. There in front of him was Taylor, but she was wearing a fishing outfit and a necklace that said, "THE STORM". "Lauren?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Marie's waiting outside. let's go." she answered.

"mom?"

"can i come with you?" asked Mel.

"sure." answered Jackson.

"Okay with me." answered Taylor-Lauren.

AN:wow! bet you didn't see that coming! I didn't. i just made it up as i went along.

cíao!


	4. fish, music, and dancing

**title: fish, music, and dancing **

**AN: sorry I haven't updated! I just am busy. I need some more ideas. What do YOU want to see in the story?**

**(this is mel's POV)**

Lauren walked us outside to Marie's car. This must have been Jackson's mother! I was freaked. How could Lauren be Taylor? We rode in the car for a while, then we pulled up on a bumpy dirt road next to a small trailer in the middle of the woods. Across the road was a little house, and I mean _tiny._ I guess you could call it a cottage. Then it dawned on me: One of these was Taylor's house. Did Jackson once live in the other?

We entered the trailer. "Okay!" said Lauren. "Now, listen up. Mel. Room to the left of the mantel. large green box. On top are 3 navy blue fishing rods. get them. Next to it is a tackle box. Get that too. Jackson. Room to the right of the mantel. Large blue case. Get that. It's heavy and delicate, so be careful." we went off to the rooms and came back with fishing rods, tackle box, _cello case_, and a boom box. We dragged them all out to the car. Marie drove us to the lake.

"I didn't know you played Cello." I said to Lauren.

"Oh! Well, I've been playing for a few years now. That's how-"

"You got the fire started!" I interrupted. "Right!"

"Okay, we're here!" Marie announced when we pulled up beside the lake. It was a large one, nestled between a bunch of trees. We all hopped out of the car and got the fishing rods and tackle box out of the trunk. Lauren set the rods up in the dirt. I laid the tackle box next to them. Each of us grabbed a rod and some bait. I used a lure because I hate worms. It seemed to work better. I caught a couple of Sunnies pretty quick. Taylor caught a Bass (a small one) with a grub, but grubs are the worst since they have legs. (AN-this is about all I know about fishing, just pretend the fish are lake-dwellers.) I tried using a nightcrawler, but I didn't catch a thing. We reasoned that the squid-shaped lures worked best. The fake tentacles wiggled in the water, making the fish go after them. The only kind of fish we actually ATE were Swedish Fish, though. We had eaten enough on the island.

After about an hour, Marie said it was time to leave. All of us helped clean up the area. We drove on to the Philharmonic Orchestra Hall. Lauren unpacked her cello and raced to a room marked "Instrumentalists Only", so Jackson and I found seats close to the stage. I gasped. There were_ reserved _seats for us! We sat down just as the lights began to dim.

"Hello ladies and germs!" boomed the announcer. "Welcome to the Philharmonic Orchestra's performance of "Nature in Paradise". We hope you enjoy our show. Refreshments available after the performance in the front lobby." The announcer walked offstage. Some kind of march was playing as the orchestra processed onto the stage. Once they were all seated, the conductor entered the stage and stepped onto the podium. The first piece they played was long. The violinists started out with a light, airy, rain-like tune. The violas came in with a harder, but still rainy, tune. Then the cellos came in. Their part was a sharp, zapping sound, almost like lightning. Finally were the basses, with a rocky, thunderous booming. The next piece was called Stone Mountain Stomp. It was a fast, low-key march. Their final piece was called "Russian Music Box", which didn't seem to fit the nature theme, but it was great. They had a dancer to accompany the excellent music. I clapped very loud at the end. I may have even clapped the loudest!

After the show, we met up with Lauren. She took us back home (finally) so we could sleep. It was really early in the morning. At least we didn't have school the next day. I basically ran in the house, took off my shoes, leaped on my bed, and passed out, still in my clothes.

AN- well? Is it good? Awful? Excellent? I want to know what you think! My email is If there is anything you want to see, tell me. It will get romantic pretty soon.

Thank you! Sorry for keeping you waiting!


	5. Author Note

Hey guys, it's MJmoomoo, now known as Squint-la. As you can see, I'm lessgrammatically challenged than I used to be ;) I will eventually be continuingthis story, but on my own account. If you have suggestions, PM me (that'sSquint-la) and I'll try to write them. In the meantime, you can read my Bonesand Twilight fanfics. This story is low on my priority list right now, but ifyou PM me or review this or the new story you can (maybe) change that. Thanksto all who have read this, I'll start the new version by rewriting oldchapters so they are (A) more detailed and (B) grammatically correct. So comeon down, check it out! That's .net/~squintla.Arrivederci,MJmoomoo


End file.
